Nappa's Best Day Ever
|preceded = "Saiyans? On My Planet? (It's More Likely Than You Think)" |followed = "The Set Up" |video = DragonBall Z Abridged Episode 8 - TeamFourStar (TFS) }}Nappa's Best Day Ever is the eighth episode of Team Four Star's DragonBall Z Abridged. It was first uploaded to YouTube on January 15, 2009. Summary The gang at Kame House watching the fight on TV and sees that Yamcha has been killed, causing Bulma to cry and admit she was saving herself for him to which Master Roshi replies "Bullshit!" Back at the battlefield, an angered Krillin is sadden by his friend’s death, and promises to avenge Yamcha. However, Piccolo doubts he can do so as he’s only there as a meat shield, even believing that Gohan, a five-year-old child, could do better. Seeing this, Nappa calls Krillin the Raditz of the Z-Fighters, causing the latter to finally have enough and use a Scattering Bullet Limit Break to destroy three Saibamen. Vegeta sarcastically congratulates Krillin for killing the equivalent of three Raditz’s, before revealing that Nappa is worth five while he himself is worth fifteen. That disheartens Krillin, but Nappa reassures him that at least he proved to be stronger that Raditz, angering the deceased Saiyan. Then, Vegeta reveals he missed one, and while that Saibaman tries to attack Gohan, Piccolo intercepts him and kills him. Everyone congratulates Piccolo and ignores Krillin for killing three of them. Afterwards, Vegeta tells Nappa that it’s his turn, and as the latter steps onto the battlefield, he claims he’ll teach them a lesson from Saiyan University. He attacks Tenshinhan, removing his hand, and Vegeta makes a bad pun about Tenshinhan getting disarmed. Nobody but Nappa gets the joke. Tenshinhan escapes, making Nappa think he wants to play tag as he attacks him some more. Realizing he’s out of his league, Tenshinhan contemplates taking Chiaotzu out of here, only for the latter to hop onto Nappa's back. Nappa tries to knock Chiaotzu off, but the latter hangs on, planning to self-destruct himself to take out Nappa. However, although Chiaotzu believes he could be revived with the Dragon Balls afterwards, Tenshinhan reminds him that he was already revived once, so it won’t work. Before Chiaotzu can change his mind, he explodes, much to Tenshinhan’s horror. Chiaotzu's death was in vain, as Nappa has barely a scratch on him. Nappa attacks Tenshinhan, and while Gohan wonders if they should help their friend, Piccolo refuses to as Tenshinhan is fighting for Chiaotzu’s honor, ignoring the latter’s pleas for help. After much prodding, Krillin and Piccolo join in and knock Nappa towards Gohan, who becomes too scared, because Piccolo said "attack him before he has time to DODGE" to attack and runs away. Afterwards, Krillin asks if Piccolo has a plan. Piccolo says that he has two plans; either Krillin gets him in a full nelson or they use the multi-form technique. Not wanting to die like Goku, Krillin goes for plan B. They attack Nappa with the multi-form technique, who confuses this as a game of pattycake. He knocks all of them back into one form and claims his throne as the pattycake champion. Then, Nappa makes fun of Chiaotzu for being senlessly self-destructing like a Pokémon, but an angry Tenshinhan uses all of his energy on a Kikoho against him, causing him to die. However, Nappa is still alive and charges towards Piccolo and Krillin, only to stop and realize he can fly. Krillin threatens that Goku will arrive and defeat them all, making Nappa curious to meet him and wants to put the fight on hold until Goku arrives. Although Vegeta wants to kill them all before Goku arrives, he reluctantly gives them three hours to wait for him. After thirty seconds, Nappa gets bored and keeps asking if he's here, they all get annoyed and Vegeta demands he goes to find something to do. Nappa goes to blow up an entire navy army and their battleships. Vegeta's timer goes off and Nappa arrives, without his armor, knocking Piccolo out. In the Stinger, Vegeta asks Nappa where his armor went and Nappa replied that he had a hell of a day sinking all their battleships and their whales. It then cuts to a bloody ocean with pieces of a navy ship is seen floating and with Aquaman screaming in remorse. Cast *Hbi2k – Mr. Kent, News Reporter *Cheeseman – Jimmy *Megami33 – Bulma, Chiaotzu *MasakoX – Master Roshi, Gohan *Lanipator – Krillin, Piccolo, Saibamen, Vegeta, Aquaman *KaiserNeko – Saibamen *Takahata101 – Nappa *Vegeta3986 – Raditz, Oolong *Ganxingba – Tenshinhan *Antfish – Fighter Pilots Running Gags/Callbacks *'Krillin Owned Count 5-7:' Krillin uses the multi-form technique and all three clones got knocked down to the ground by Nappa. **This is the first episode where Krillin gets owned more than once. *Nappa constantly annoys the group while waiting for Goku's arrival by asking "Is he here yet?". This is a reference to Vegeta: Kills Bugs Dead and Saiyans? On My Planet? (It's More Likely Than You Think). *In honor of the deceased Yamcha, Krillin calls Tenshinhan’s mourning of Chiaotzu "gay", like in No One Ever Listens To The Magical Dragon. Cultural References *The anime Naruto is referenced twice in the span of a minute: **They call for the Multi Form Technique was kage bunshin no jutsu, the phrase Naruto says to utilize the Shadow Clone Justu. Naruto ended up copying this. **Nappa says Naruto’s dub catchphrase "Believe It". *When Gohan doesn't answer Piccolo's command, Piccolo screams "Damn, you Pavlov!". Ivan Pavlov figured out conditioning, or the process of making a life form automatically respond to a stimulus in a certain way. Trivia *This was the first episode to be released in 2009. *The scene where Vegeta wanted Nappa to kill the remaining Z-Fighters with Nappa wanting to wait for Goku is the reverse of the scene in the original series (Vegeta wanted to wait for Goku while Nappa wanted to kill the remaining Z-Fighters). *When Bulma is crying about Yamcha's death and how she saved herself for him, Master Roshi says "Bullshit!", since Bulma breaks up with Yamcha later in the series. Category:DragonBall Z Abridged 1x08 1x08 1x08